


Todos somos especiales

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [19]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dumbo - Freeform, M/M, No soy dueña de Dumbo, Tim Drake y Conner Luthor ven una película, Tim depresivo, Tim es Robin, siente que no calza en ningún lado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Solo y en esta ciudad oscura se movía entre las sombras persiguiendo a las figuras que hacían su mundo más brillante, tomando fotos de Batman y Robin hasta que el color desapareció en un blanco y negro que de apoco y ante el horror de sus ojos se teñía de rojo.Batman necesita un Robin.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Conner Luthor [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Todos somos especiales

**Author's Note:**

> *Sale de la cueva* ¡¡Estoy viva!! buenas pronto iniciare mi semana de pruebas así que sí, quizás no actualizare tan seguido hasta que termine esa semana.  
> Espero que les guste.

Supo que no era el Robin cuando apenas llevaba un minuto del video que su padre le mostró entusiasmado, con la esperanza de ver esa antigua felicidad infantil en su ya no tan infantil rostro.

Robin era un superhéroe porque ayudaba a la gente y les daba esperanza.

“No es él” comentó decepcionado y confundido frunciendo el ceño.

Su padre lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

“Pero él está usando el traje de Robin” apuntó su padre a lo que Conner lo miró frunciendo aún más el entrecejo ofendido.

“Pero no es él” respondió a lo que su padre lo miró con un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos sin comentar nada al respecto.

No era él, podía ser Robin, pero no era el Robin con el que Conner creció ni con quien se tomó la fotografía. Su Robin era alegre, energético y no le temía a nada sonriéndole a los villanos con valentía este en cambio…parecía un mini Batman, hasta el traje se había cambiado, siempre serio ni siquiera le sonríe a la cámara de tan centrado que está en la tecnología en su muñeca lo cual solo confirmaba la teoría de Conner y el resto del mundo.

Su Robin había muerto, no había otra razón para su desaparición repentina y el comportamiento errático de Batman lo que caía dentro de un punto importante.

El funeral.

Hace unos años atrás su padre lo llevó al funeral de Jason Todd, no le dieron los detalles de por qué murió y en internet hay demasiada información falsa como para saber con ciencia cierta lo ocurrido, pero Conner era listo y vea coincidencias extrañas en ese funeral y la puerta secreta que nunca olvido.

Jason Todd había muerto y Robin nunca más hasta este momento apareció.

Batman habita en ciudad gótica mismo lugar que Bruce Wayne.

Batman es un hombre, solo un hombre increíblemente paranoico como lo describe su padre entonces, necesita dinero para adquirir todos los instrumentos para trabajar de justiciero nocturno. Por lo tanto, Batman era un habitante de ciudad gótica, con dinero y la suficiente influencia como para ocultarse del mundo además…debía de haber tenido un niño que murió o desapareció uno cercano, quizás un sobrino, primo, hijo al cual le tuviera demasiado cariño como para actuar de la manera errática y violenta que había actuado antes debido a su desaparición.

Uniendo todos esos puntos y filtrando la información de internet solo le quedó una opción.

Bruce Wayne.

Jason Todd

Entonces ese cuarto secreto era la entrada a los secretos que Batman no quería revelar y como siempre, su padre lo sabía.

Es por esa razón que cuando se concretó la adopción de Tim Drake, Conner solo tuvo que suspirar decepcionado. No entendía cómo la gente no se daba cuenta que Batman era Bruce Wayne.

Timothy Drake era el nuevo Robin.

Apagando las noticias se dirigió a su cuarto con la mirada de la señora Miller y su padre sobre él. En una mesita junto a los trofeos de ferias de ciencias y temas deportivos y su violín, estaba de pie orgullosa y melancólica la fotografía de Robin sonriendo junto a él.

Esa fotografía era uno de sus bienes más preciados.

\-------///-----------

La primera vez que Tim vio a Conner Luthor fue en la televisión en los brazos de su padre mirando con curiosidad las cámaras y los flashes.

En ese primer instante Tim tuvo celos del niño con el cabello lleno de rizos pues tenía cosas a las cuales sólo podía conocer a través de sus sueños. Sus padres, aunque ricos y sin preocupaciones, preferían recorrer el mundo a estar junto a su único hijo que lo tenía todo excepto lo más importante e infravalorado.

El amor.

Solo y en esta ciudad oscura se movía entre las sombras persiguiendo a las figuras que hacían su mundo más brillante, tomando fotos de Batman y Robin hasta que el color desapareció en un blanco y negro que de apoco y ante el horror de sus ojos se teñía de rojo.

Batman necesita un Robin.

Así que sabiendo lo poco que perdía se arriesgó y tomó ese lugar preciado con un sentimiento de que todo le quedaba demasiado grande, aunque el traje fuese ajustado. El Robin original lo apoyaba demasiado hasta el punto en que sentía que no lo hacía realmente por él sino por otra persona más que se negaba a revelar. Batman lo miraba con miedo, aterrado que alguien más lo fuera atacar y desaparecer bajo un puente.

La gente no era muy fan de él, por internet encontró varios foros criticándolo, pero no se rindió, siguiendo adelante incluso cuando llegó otro Robin y el mando le fue arrebatado de entre sus dedos porque sí, nunca fue su derecho, y era hora de admitirlo.

“Lo importante no es encajar en la sociedad, lo importante es saber que sin nosotros no hay sociedad” comentó Conner mientras veían una película de una manera en que parecía en realidad no estar hablando sobre esta.

Era un comportamiento extraño como si el Luthor lo supiera todo, cada sentimiento o pensamiento en la mente de Timothy dando comentarios adecuados a la situación, pero con un significado mucho más amplio que rondaban en su mente y lo ayuda a solucionar problemas en los que perfectamente calzaban y no tenían nada que ver con la televisión.

Como si ese hubiese sido su objeto principal.

No hablar sobre la película sino consolar a Tim.

“¿Ocurre algo Tim?” preguntó Conner con una mirada suave y preocupada sacándolo de pensamientos.

“Nada” se aclaró la garganta tratando de quitarse el nudo de la garganta.

“Aaawww Tiim, ¿Te emocionó la película?” Tim enrojeció avergonzado desviando la mirada.

Nada se trataba sobre la película.

Estaba comenzando a sospechar que Conner sabía más información de la que dejaba ver cuando un brazo lo envolvió por los hombros tirando a Tim contra su pecho, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del Luthor.

Tenía un perfume fuerte, pero dulce, muy agradable que Tim extrañamente archivo en su memoria como “el aroma de Conner”

“Hay algo especial en cada uno de nosotros Tim, solo Dumbo tenía que descubrir que nunca le faltó nada porque siempre tuvo lo necesario” le susurro Conner con calidez y un tono grave ignorando como el vello de la anuca de Tim se levantó, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se acortó.

Sí, este no seria el fin sino un nuevo comienzo


End file.
